Classified
by Galaxy14
Summary: So, a new race of aliens ends up on earth and the U.S. military gets to her first. this is her story of trying to escape the harshness of the human lifeforms


_**So here's another random story I've made up and please do read and I'll try to update previous stories soon! review if you'd like and thanks so much for reading! Almost time for the holidays so happy early holidays!**_

* * *

><p>From either side of the plated glass, test subject Four looked like a normal sixteen year old girl. She was dressed in all white and was lying on an experimental table in the center of the spotless white room. Her short, dark, hair fell across her heart shaped face at a sharp angle and her features looked almost peaceful. As I kept a silent watch over her and the doctors who bustled around her, taking blood samples and electronic readings from the patches they had place all over her fair skin. My whole body cringed as I heard the noise of the static being shot into her small form, as I watched her shake my hand tightened on the gun I held.<p>

Suddenly, all motion in the entire room stopped and the test subjects' eyes snapped open and I noticed that one was icy blue and the other was emerald green. The restraints holding her to the table snapped and she jumped up off the table and motion was restored. A last shock from the electric patches on her skin went off as she ripped them from her body. At the far end of the room one of the nurses pressed a button on the wall that sounded the alarms before Four knocked her out. The next moments were astounding, I saw the girl's lips move in some sort of words and then all the doctors and nurses around her just fell to the floor, and she never touched a single one of them. The girl then stared straight at me through the glass and turned to run out of the room. According to my job, it was my duty to catch her. I tightened my grip on the gun and sprinted after her, "stop! Stop right there or I'll shoot!" I shout at the girl.

She looks back at me with terrified eyes then turns a corner and loses her balance, crashing into the wall and then crumbled to the ground. Once I reach her, she is already trying to get up but I grab onto her arm and tug her up into a chokehold with my gun to her head. "No funny business girly, you're not escaping. Never."

The girl whimpers then draws a sloppy symbol on my hand and I immediately let go of her because of a short burst of pain. I stare at the mark for a few seconds in bewilderment but as I do she lands on her feet and goes off at a sprint out into the courtyard. The alarms blare all over the compound as a barrage of snipers almost runs me over as they race outside. Before I could even get going again Colonel McMasters comes up behind me and grabs my collar. "Kid, you'd better find that thing or I'll see you get put in jail for exposing classified military information," he growls at me in a threating tone. I nod and mumble something incoherently then start off to the gates.

~X…X…X~

As I make my way to the courtyard I see that the girl had climbed over the ten foot barbed wire fence and landed square on her feet as the snipers shot tranquilizers at her. She then took off at a dead sprint as she was peppered with the bullets. A few seconds after I saw the scene I sprinted through the compounds gates and hurried after her. And as soon as I get close I spot her lying on the ground crookedly as a bright light flashes from her hands and blinds me.

~X…X…X~

A pang of sympathy hits me and I walk over to her cautiously then I sit beside her limp body and gently lift her head so it lies in my lap. My left hand is closed around her right to prevent any escape if she becomes conscious again and my other hand is at her shoulder as I work to dig out the small tranquilizer needles to prevent any further drowsiness. After a few minutes of working to get them out she stirs and moans quietly. "Hey… shhh… stay still," I mutter quietly. What I hadn't noticed was a small cross mark on my wrist; she had drawn it as her symbol of companionship to keep me from abandoning her.

Her eyes open quickly as she hears my voice and her multicolored gaze stares up at me, "name… What is your name?"

"My name is Joshua. Joshua Garcia," I reply then sit her upright slowly. "What's yours?"

"Demorae… Like the number from my world. But human name is Korra," she replies slowly. Her voice sounds rough and a bit guttural, like her first language was Russian, and as she begins to stand up I do also to steady her. But when I do, I finally realize how short the girl is, I'm almost six feet and I'm twenty-two years old and Demorae was at least a foot shorter, or maybe even more.

"You're world? What do you mean by that, aren't you from earth?"

"No. And you would not believe me if I told you," she says softly.

"Try me."

"What do you think about aliens?" she asks.

"Don't tell me that you-"

She cuts me off quickly and nods. "Yes, I am an alien, now let us… We have to go! Hurry there is someon-" her panicked voice quickly cuts off as I hear a gun stutter and spit out a powerful dose of tranquilizers. Her small body falls back onto me limply as a military camouflaged man walks from the bushes.

"Well done Garcia. You've caught it, now let's just transport it back to base nice and easy so it doesn't try to kill anyone else," the man says strictly then I notice it is Colonel McMasters.

"That _IT, _is a _she_ and she's not going back to the base Colonel," I reply to him firmly.

"Yes _she_ is Garcia. She's classified military information and I'll kill you on the spot if you don't get moving." I don't reply to him, but I shield her limp body with mine to be sure she doesn't get injured by the Colonel when he shoots. "Three… Two… One," he counts down as he levels his gun at my head. A few seconds after his countdown ends he squeezes the trigger and fires a bullet straight at my forehead at point blank range.


End file.
